Doktor Frogg
Doktor Frogg is one of the main characters and member of the League of Super Evil. While a mad scientist to the core, Frogg is the unluckiest man alive as he is always severely injured in some way or form. His mortal fear is Doomageddeon trying to eat him, which he does on several occasions. He seems to be the only member of L.O.S.E. who is genuinely evil, as Voltar is childish, and Red Menace is a gentle giant. Character Description Frogg is easily the most slender character in the series. He's got thin arms, a thin body, a straight and narrow head and even short, stubby legs. But he's got the biggest hairstyle above all of the other L.O.S.E. members (that is IF Voltar doesn't have hair since he never reveals his face). He wears a pair of goggles that change shape along with his eyes to match his facial expressions. Doktor Frogg is the most accident proned person in the entire show as he is the one who always gets injured, beaten, squashed, slammed, zapped, etc. (you get the picture). He wears two mecahnical claws with three appendages on each, due to his real hands being severly injured long ago (one of by Doomagedon). Also, it's not been revealed yet why he is called "Doktor Frogg" to begin with (the way it's spelled could mean he is of German origin). Whether "Doktor" is his degree or actually his first name, and it can be questioned if Frogg is really his last name. In any case, Frogg is the kinda villain who schemes for more. He hopes to move on past dominating their neighborhood and go for controlling the entire world. And according to his profile on the show's homepage, he's really got the brains for it too! But unfortunately, Frogg's inventions always seem to find someway of backfiring on him or he gets very injured. Strangely, he's seen as someone that Doomageddon, the group pet, wouldn't mind having for an appetizer as Doomageddon has tried to eat Frogg before. But Frogg manages to escape, whether it's by his own or by Red Menace yanking him clean out of the beast's belly. To this point, Frogg sees Doomageddon as an enemy instead of an friend. As revealed in the episode "10", Frogg likes eating spicy wings from Pronto Pizza, oh, but not too spicy! In the episode "One Zillion", Frogg's ambitions for global domination truly shine when he tries to adjust the satellites orbiting in space to focus on their television. Frogg is definately in his "evil genius mode" as he is laughing with an evil grin on his face at the sight of his plan nearly coming to fruition (it hopefully failed after losing contact with Voltar and the TV company took back control of their satellites when Voltar couldn't pay the 1 billion dollars bill!) Also, when he and the other LOSE members enter the Museum of Natural History to steal a dinosaur bone to clone their own monster, Frogg is the only one who really knows his history while Voltar has obviously been watching TOO MANY cartoons and getting his history screwed up (which strangely is shared by Gene). Sadly, when they do get a bone, it only cloned a harmless chicken as the bone was from Gene's chicken wing meal! Before Frogg joined LOSE, he created his first robotic creation, a robotic clown named Mr. Chuckles, bent on ruining the birthday parties of other children that he was not invited too. It was going great and was possibly one of his best ever, until his own creation turned on him and gave him a wedgie from behind! It later resurfaced after a long deactivation by Voltar and Red Menace and caused a lot of trouble for them once Red Menace wound it up so much that it's wind up key broke off. To this day, Doktor Frogg is terrified at the thought of today being his birthday as he says he's always injured somehow on his birthday (and the party his fellow LOSE members had for him was no exception). Also, without Voltar leading the others and acting like their leader, Frogg is a nervous wreck and cannot even make the simplest ransom demands without Voltar (despite earlier saying that he could make up more evil plans as opposed to Voltar's childish pranks). Outside his evil life, Frogg seems to be a big fan of a certain musical performer who he swoons over each time he mentions him or touches something that he previously touched (leading the others to think he's got some kind of mental issue from them glancing at him). Episodes Focusing On Frogg * Happy Birthday Dear Doktor - Voltar and Red Menace have a birthday party for the doctor....only for him to realize they revived his first creation! (His birthday is on April 20th in the United States and May 9th in Canada.) Frogg's Favorite Quotes * Yeeeeeeeees * ''Siiiiiiip * ''HOW DO I STOP A SID MUTATION!!!! * DID YOU GET YOURE CERAL BOX FROM A DRVING LISENCE * ''I DID A BOOM - BOOM! *MUHAHAHA * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Cyborgs Category:League of Super Evil